Discovery Of FanFiction
by Seto KaibaX
Summary: Guess What! Yugi and the gang discover FanFiction. They reading everything they can. I think they will read the ones that will get Kaiba made. Review them thier funny. R&R! New Chapter 3.2.05 Later!
1. How FanFiction became a big Hit

Chapter 1-How FanFiction became a Hit!

Discovery ofFanFiction

* * *

The gang just back a long day of school and it's finally the weekends. That gives them some freetime to kill. 

"Yugi I got a Idea," Joey yelled. "What's that Joey," Yugi asking. "We should have a sleepover," Joey yelled. "Great Idea Joey," Tea said. "Something you said good for a once in you life," Tristan joked. "We all meet back at Yugi's house ok," Joey yelled. "Fine," Everyone agreed and ran to get there stuff.

Later in afternoon about 5:00 P.M. Yugi got everything set up for the Sleepover.

The Bell Rang just as Yugi finished the last few things.

"Hey Yugi I'm I a bit early am I," Tea said. "Nah, you aren't cause _Door Bell Rings_ someone is here," Yugi answered. "Yo" Tristan coming in. "Just leave you stuff in by the staircase," Yugi answered.

Door Bell Rings again

"Man I'll just leave the door open," Yugi Murmured to himself.

"Hey Joey! Hey Serenity come in," Yugi told. "Tea and Tristan are in the Living Room," Yugi reminded. "Joey don't close the doo-r Damn it Joey," Duke yelling. "My bad Duke," Joey shouted. "Anyways I got something to show you guys," Duke yelled.

Everyone come here! "O cool umm What the Hell is this," Joey asking? "It called I found it when someone sent me this website," Duke said.

"Let's See what we got here Battle Island, Strange Crushes, and a story called Strange K," Duke said. "I vote for Strange K," Joey yells. Everyone agrees.

"Why is it called Strange K," Serenity asked. "Maybe just a Typo the author made," Joey answered

"Ok let's see," Duke reading

"_Seto in his limo thinking Positive and Negative on the drive to school. "He also thinks it is embarrassing Wheeler the mutt think he can beat me, he thought,"_

"Ha, Kaiba I can beat you it's just Umm I'm letting you win," Joey murmured.

"O Really," they all asked. Then why did he take you down in Duelist Kingdom and in the Battle City Finals," Tristan asking.

"I was just letting him win that's all" Joey lied then grunted. "Right I think lil Joey scared to admit it," Tristan laughed. "Let's continue the story," Tea and Serenity asked.

_Kaiba reading in class when some girl looks at him strange. "What is this girl staring at no one stares at Seto Kaiba," he thought. _

_Her name was Krista. A honors student just like Kaiba but she is a bit strange._

"Ha, I bet Krista gonna kiss Kaiba, Joey betted. "Fine loser has to Prank call Kaiba you're on," Tristan shouted. They shaked on the bet!

"_Why is this girl keep staring at me," Kaiba thought. "Doesn't she have dollies she can play with," he thought. The bell rang and left for his limo when the girl was sitting on the bench for the bus. _

"_Ok, Spill it why were you staring at me," Ka__ib__a demanded. When Krista looked up she started to shake and blushed in red almost. "Umm Hi Seto," Krista answered. "WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME NO ONE CAN CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME," Kaiba yelled in his head. "Listen don't ever call me by my first name or you will get a trip downtown," Kaiba in rage. "Heh, that's what I like about you Kaiba," Krista told him. _

"oooo I guess you better just prank call him Tristan," Joey snickered. Hey theirs still more wait until it saids it ok," Yugi corrected. "They will never stop will they Yugi," Tea asked. "Nope", Yugi whispered.

"_What did she just say…Did she say that's what she likes about me," Kai__b__a thought. "What Kaiba didn't know I liked you I been watching you in all your classes and you didn't notice me, Krista answered. "Why don't you go spy on Wheeler and Taylor," Kaiba smirked._

"Ha, I can get the girls if I what too," Joey standing up. "Sit down Joey," Tea shouted. "Damn hate when people yell," Joey thought. Serenity Giggled.

"Duke go on with the story," Yugi asked.

_Well their not my type and Joey kinda a Idiot," she answered._

Joey interrupted! "Ok, I had enough of this where's that author writing her saying that," Joey yelled. "It's just a story," Duke answered then laughed a bit. "Shut Up Duke," Joey yelled. Let's keep going with the story," Serenity asked then put her girly eyes on Joey. "Damn I hate when you use that on me Alrite Fine go On Duke," Joey muttered.

_Heh Wheeler I'm surprise someone doesn't like him, Kaiba smirked." Anyways I'm a busy man"! "Do you need a ride home," Kaiba asked. "What am I saying this girl thoughts are getting to my head Damn I need to get some rest when I get home," Kaiba thought. "Sure, Thanks Seto," Krista yelled and jumped in the limo._

_In about 8 minutes they got to her house. "Their now you can go," Kaiba told. "Thank You," Krista said. "Your kinda sweet for a President in Kaiba Corp.," she said and kissed him and lefted._

"Aha see she kissed Kaiba now you have to prank Call him," Joey yelling in laughter. "Fine", Tristan murmured.

Phone Ringgggs……

"Hello" Kaiba asked. Is this Mr. Kaiba, Tristan faked. "Yes it is What is it," Kaiba demanded. There is a problem with your toilet seems to have overflowed and has flooded the girl bathroom, Tristan joked. Everyone started to laugh! "What kind joke is this we have high-tech gear in this company and your complaining of a flooded Toilet," Kaiba yelled. "Umm Yes," Tristan gulped.

If you don't get off the line now I'm gonna…Tristan hung up the phone before Kaiba could finished.

At Kaiba Corp.

"Who is a fool to complaining to me about my company that has flooded toilets," Kaiba yelled. Who do they think I am a PLUMBER," Kaiba yelled.

He shouted so loud Mokuba started to laugh and made the toilet actually flooded.

"Can my luck get any worst," Kaiba thought. Mr. Kaiba, Ronald. "Yes," Kaiba asked. "Umm sir, your Limo has been totaled in front of a fire Hydraulic and then a dog came and pee on your limo," Ronald Gulped.

Now camera in view in front of Kaiba Corp!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING! His yelling causing another flood in the bathroom. "Umm Seto we need a Plumber, Mokuba asked. What hell is happening to me, Kaiba thought.

Back at then Game shop!

"Did you hear Kaiba scream," Joey laughing. "Nice one Tristan," Duke yelled. "I think Kaiba gonna kill Joey and Tristan for that Prank call," Tea whispered.

"Yep at least they hide," Yugi answered

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Haha Funny believing that Tristan can do that. I name this chapter How became a hit because well you see everyone likes it. Anyways review it Chapter 2 gonna take me hours. So review Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will come. Thanks for reviewing it! **


	2. Barney's Song Goes Bad

Chapter 2-Barney's Song goes Bad!

Discovery of FanFiction

* * *

Let's take a break I'll get the soda's and chips," Yugi answered. 

Lefted and came back with handful of chips and sodas since Tristan and Duke eat more then everyone.

"Damn it Tristan give me the chips," Joey yelled. "Never", Tristan yelling pulling the bag of chips.

"Why argue over that we got tons of Ruffles and Doritos here," Tea asking.

"This is the last bag of Cheetos, they both yelled. "Sheecsh I was only asking," Tea grunted.

"Sigh" Yugi head back to the Kitchen and brought 3 more bags of Cheetos.

"Ha I win", Tristan yelled. "Thanks Yug," Joey said. "Yeah Yugi spoil my victory," Tristan muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Ok back to the story," Tea asked. "Tristan your reading now," Duke said.

"Ok let me see," Tristan looking.

"Hey Joey, here's a bet I think Kaiba gonna kiss her again the loser has to sing the Barney song and do the Chicken Dance," Duke snickered. "May the best man win," Joey agreed.

_The next morning Kaiba could think about what to him yesterday and why did it happen. "Why did she kiss me I'm Seto Kaiba I don't like anyone," Kaiba talking to himself. When limo pulled to the school Krista came to say hi when he open the door. _

"_Hi," Krista surprised Kaiba. "Where the hell you come from," Kaiba demanded. "I came from the bench where I wait for the bus silly," Krista said and grabbed him they headed to the park instead of school. "Damn Now I'm late for school," Kaiba thought. "I know were late to school but I have to ask you if you can…Before they can kiss someone calls Kaiba._

Joey picks the phone up and acts like himself in the story!

"_Hello, who is this" Kaiba demanded. "Kaiba, I know you not skipping school," someone yelled. "Wheeler, how did you get this number the operator can't contact me so that's no use… Where you get my Number," Kaiba yelled. Calm down I got it in the Yellow Book," Joey snickered. YELLOW BOOK, KAIBA YELLED _

Everyone turned around seeing Joey play with himself with the phone.

"Where you get my Number," Joey mocked Kaiba. "Calm down I got it in the Yellow Book," Joey snickered in laughter then turn around in embarrassment. Everyone started to laugh what he did.

Just continue the story I'll call Bakura and Mai over here, Joey muttered.

"He's taking is quite serious," Yami asked

"Yeah give him tim," Yugi answered.

"By the way what's so funny Yugi," Yami asking

"Read this," Yugi showing him.

Yami laughs "I never felt like this in ages," Yami still laughing

"Just don't funny of Joey," Yugi reminded.

"Can I make fun of Kaiba," Yami asked

"Whatever just remember this is my body," Yugi said.

"Continue the story," Duke yelled.

"_Why would Yellow book have my number Wheeler," Kaiba asking him. It was that or your emergency card," Joey told. Wheeler you better hang up or I'll…Joey hung up the phone before he can finish. "Damn Wheeler," Kaiba smirked. _

"Aha, now I'm Kaiba''s worst enemy now in this story," Joey on the couch. "Get down Joey before Yugi's Grandpa sees you," Tea yelled. " Fine whatever," Joey said jumping down the couch.

Continue it Tristan, Serenity asked.

"_Well Kaiba I'll see you later," Krista said and ran back to school. "Damn can my life get worst," Kaiba said. _

_Phone Rings_

"_Mr. Kaiba," Limo driver said. "Yeah What," Kaiba demanding. "Well, Some High School Student wreck the limo by kicking it, bashing it, and this spray painted saying: J.W. and T.T. were here," he said. "Grr send me a new limo," Kaiba asked. "We just sent one sir," he answered. "Grr who is J.W. and T.T. I'll find who you are," Kaiba yelled loud._

"Hey Duke I won now sing the song and do the Chicken Dance," Joey Dancing. "Dang it," Duke murmured.

Everyone laughs when Duke does the dance.

Duke singing:_ I Love you! You Love me! Let's get together and Kill Barney for making this stupid song which gets on my Damn nerves so get e a shotgun and a pistol. _

_Finishes the Barney song and the Chicken Dance!_

I see Duke doesn't like it," Yami Chuckled

"Yeah, but let keep like that," Yugi said

"I liked it but that's not the way you sing it," Tristan trying to make him sing it. "Leave him be Tristan at least it better then the regular song," Joey said. "Yugi what does J.W. and T.T. mean," Serenity asked. "Joey come on," Tristan yelled.

"Joey and Tristan keep arguing to much," Tea sighed. "So I bet that means J.W. means Joey Wheeler and T.T. means Tristan Taylor," Yugi figuring out. "I wonder who did this I kiss them whoever destroyed Kaiba limo," Joey laughed.

Yugi whispered to Tea how about a bet against.

"Tea said I bet you guys damaged the school you and Tristan," Tea answered. "Fine What's the bet, Tristan asked. "Losers have to sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", Tea answered. "Fine we can do that," both answered. "I didn't finish you to do it Outside," Tea said out loud.

"What no way," Joey said. "Anyways its fair if we are wrong we have to sing," Yugi told Joey and Tristan. "Fine we ain't afraid of that,' they both answered.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Who you think gonna lose! **

**Joey and Tristan or Yugi and Tea?**

**Your vote your guess? I'm gonna come up with Chapter 3 in a later time. Review if you like just review it! Chapter 4 coming in hours Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. JW and TT Spotted

Chapter 3- J.W. and T.T Spotted!

Discovery of FanFiction

* * *

Kaiba searched for the idiots that totaled his car. "where are those punks," Kaiba murmured. "Hey, you come here," someone said. "You what to know who did it you have to pay me 100 dollars for the information," he said. Kaiba goes into his wallet and then the kid tried to take but Kaiba grabbed his hand before reaching it. "So planning to steal my money Now tell me who did," Kaiba yelled. I don't know I joking… It was Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, he told. "There was it that hard," Kaiba smirked and hang him on a pole. That will be your lesson," Kaiba yelled.

"O yeah you lost we win," Tea screaming and hugging Yugi. Joey and Tristan where outside and Mai and Bakura where coming where they were singing. They stop and saw them both sing!

CCCCCCCCCCCCaaaaaann youuu feeeeeeeeel the love tonight," Joey and Tristan sang.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP," SOMEONE YELLED.

CAAAAANN YOU FEEEL THE LOVE TONITE once again.

"DAMN IT SHUT UP OR I'LL THE POLICE, HE YELLED AGAIN.

"I bet most people get annoyed by that horrible voice," Yami then laughed

"Well just don't hurt Joey's feelings," Yugi tells him.

"Fine I won't but I still can joke about Kabia," Yami yelled

"Fine," Yugi said.

"Best to stop Joey," Mai said. "Same as you Tristan," Bakura said. "Why would you sing in the middle of the night," Mai asked. "We bet that the loser has to sing outside "Can You Feel the Love Tonite"," Joey muttered.

Hey Mai everyone yelled. What you bet to make Joey sing," Mai asked. We are reading a story you should see," Duke coming out. "O let me see it," Mai said. "Don't forget me," Bakura answered.

They all laughed reading the story!

"This is funny," Mai laughed. "I guess but doesn't seem funny," Bakura answered. "Come on Bakura admit it's funny," Tristan yelled. "I'll just enjoy a couple then," Bakura said.

Read the story Tristan, They all yelled.

"_Where the hell is Wheeler and Taylor they might be hanging around Yugi like always", Kaiba thought. He find Yugi but not Joey or Tristan. _

"O now he wants to fight I give him a fist," Joey yelled. "Joey calm down it's only a story," Mai said.

"Continue Tristan," Mai asked.

_Where's Wheeler and Taylor! Coming up to Yugi. "He hangs around you Yugi now were is he," Kaiba yelled. Yugi and Tea looked at each other. "Kaiba, we don't even know where they are so quit asking," Yugi said. "Humpt... tell Wheeler and Taylor their gonna pay," Kaiba yelled walking away. "Let me guess you are the ones who destroyed his limo," Tea yelled. "Umm, yes," they both said hiding in the closet. "You both are idiots", Tea shouted and grabbed Yugi to English class. "Tea, Whoa calm down" Yugi trying to keep balance while Tea pulled. "Damn she's got problems," Tristan said. "Ditto" Joey answered _

"I never do that," Tea shouting. Tea your doing it right now, Joey answered. "Shut It Joey," Tea Screamed. "Yes, Ma'am," ducking behind the couch.

"Tea try to cal…m down," Yugi said.

Tea grabbed Yugi and pulled him back and forth making him dizzy and faint.

"O man Yugi you alrite," Joey asking. Tristan pours water on Tea to calm down. "Thanks Tristan," Tea said.

"Tristan you could had put some water on Yugi," Joey reminded. "O yeah," Tristan said and poured water on Yugi and he awoke. "You ok Yugi," Everyone asked. "I'm ok just continue the story," Yugi said.

Before we do anyone plae a bet Joey gonna get beat up by Kaiba first, Tristan asked. "Tristen your on the first one beat up is the loser," Joey yelled. If both you get beat up you have to be are maids or maid for today, Mai said. "Deal," both shaked on it.

_Joey and Tristan were walking to class when Kaiba spotted them. "You geeks get back here," Kaiba yelled._ "Tristan split up," Joey yelled. Before they could they were trapped by Kaiba's goons.

**Authors Notes:**

**I Guess Joey and Tristan lose the bet maybe… This chapter took me a lot of thought but I bet Chapter 2 is funnier. Next up is Chapter 4 You'll see the name when I post Chapter 4. Thanks for reviewing it! **


	4. Kaiba's GirlFriend

Chapter 4- Kaiba's Girlfriend

Discovery of FanFiction

"Damn guess me and Tristan can't escape," Joey said. "Maybe we can use a Duel Monster card Reds Eyes Black Dragon attack Kaiba and his Goons," Tristan joked. "The would be cool," Joey dreaming. "How strange they can make their own story," Serenity giggled. Back to the story!

"_Guess we stuck here gonna get a big ass beating," Tristan whispered. "I know I wish it was a Dream I wish it was a dream," Joey kept repeating. "Joey…Joey… Joey WAKE UP," Mai yelled. "What…what I'm awake what happen," Joey asking. "Guess you don't remember you and Tristan were hanging around here until someone knocked you out cold," Mai told. _

"You boys are lucky you aren't my maids and the Mai in there is looking good," Mai said. "I bet you and Mai are gonna kiss the story," Duke and Tristan yelled. "If you guys win Joey and I have to kiss if we win you guys have to pucker up," Mai laughed. "What a lame loser prize," Duke said.

"_Well Joey seems like your tough but not tough like me," Mai said. Tristan pushes Mai's face into Joey's face and they kissed. "Tristan you scumbag get back here," Mai yelled. " Ok Now I think that's a dream," Joey thought._

" O yeah now you guys pucker up," Tristan yelled in laughter. Joey fell asleep didn't know what's going on. Mai kissed Joey and then Joey awoke. "What the hell did someone just kiss me or was it something on my nose," Joey asking. No something on your nose, Duke snickered. "Oh I'll going to have a little nap," Joey said.

"_Joey get up before Kaiba finds you here," Yugi yelled." Meet me at the game shop," Joey yelled._

_Kaiba was walking around the grounds and Krista who loved spying on him is always around him. Kaiba ran into Joey then slammed they Kissed!_

Everyone looked at each other and turn to Joey then Joey woke up. "What's Up Why the faces," Joey asking. Everyone started to laugh. "Ok what's so funny," Joey asks and looks at the screen. "What THE HELL IS THIS," Joey yelled. "Ok dants it," Joey trying to grab the computer. Tristan, Duke, and Yugi held back Joey from the Laptop.

"WHERE'S MARIK WHEN YOU NEED HIM," Joey yelled. Why you need Marik for Joey, Tea asked. "I need him to banish that story to the Shadow Realm," Joey yelled. Even if Marik was here he can't send a story to the Shadow Realm, Yugi corrected.

Yami Bakura comes to the party.

"Ha, you fool you can't banish a piece of software and data to the Shadow Realm, Yami Bakura roared.

Yugi let Yami take over

"That's enough Ryou best you back into your Millennium Ring," Yami told.

"Ha it doesn't matter I'll keeping a eye out," Ryou Chuckled.

"Tristan don't you dare read it," Joey yelled. Duke, Yugi, and Mai tried to hold him down.

_Krista was shocked what she had saw then she then hide and pretend she didn't see it but this is her chance to get with Seto Kaiba._

"_Wheeler you nasty dog," Kaiba yelled getting up. "You're the nasty one Moneybags," Joey said. "I don't time for this," Kaiba yelled. "Same here," Joey shouted._

_Krista showed up where Kaiba sat where she hangs around. "Hi Seto," Krista asked._

"_Get lost"! "Better say sorry or you'll regret that," Krista snickered. "What do you mean," Ka__i__ba in confusion. "I saw you kiss Wheeler," Krista whispered." Damn how she know I bumped into that mutt and it happened," he thought. "Here's the deal go out with me and I won't tell," Krista smirked. "Grr fine," Kaiba grunted. "O yeah Kabia going out with me, Krista yelled loud for everyone to hear._

"I don't if this story is good, funny, or stupid but I like Kaiba getting blackmailed," Joey answered. "Joey you kissed him," Tristan answered the laughed. "You can blackmail too," Duke answered. "I'm gonna send it to Kabia," Duke said.

Everyone thought he got mental, crazy, nuts or all the above!

"Ok how are you gonna find out Kaiba's E-Mail, Joey asking. "I think it's BlueEyesWhiteDragon," Serenity answered. "How you know," Joey asked. "Well I talked to him on a chat room once," Serenity answered. "Ok their just sent him the story," Duke saids. "I covered my E-Mail pretty well," Duke smiled.

At Kaiba Corp.

"Damn Mails," Kaiba thought. "What hell is this," Kaiba saids. O

_Open it and it will be worth your wild_

"Ok who's there show yourself," Kaiba yelled

_Read that message it will show you something good and bad._

"Damn now I must be working to hard I'll take a quick nap then read it," Kaiba said.

_Fine if you don't read it I'll make it come true._

"I'll read don't worry stupid voices," Kaiba thinks.

Back to Game Shop.

Let's continue reading.

"Just remember I'm not gay I'm straight and again I'm not gay I'm straight," Joey shouted. Alrite everyone muttered.

_Kaiba is now living with a girl that can blackmail anytime she what's maybe Kaiba is finally giving in. "Damn girl thinks she can scream Kaiba my boyfriend" he thought. "No wonder she keeps studying me and learning about me," Kaiba said. "Let's go Kaiba time for school dear," Krista. "Just remember you hate her, you hate her, you hate her, and you hate her. _

"_Joey your all quiet," said Yugi. "Yeah have you heard Kaiba got a girlfriend but he isn't happy, Tristan asks. "Really I what to check it out who his girlfriend," Tea asked._

"_Let's check it out later," Yugi said. _

I guess I'm not to happy in there and here, Joey muttered. "Well it's just a story so calm down," Yugi reminded.

"This story getting intriguing," Tea saids. Big words coming out Tea's mouth, Tristan laughed. "Unlike you have big words," Tea diss back. Tristan wasn't laughing anymore. Mai and Serenity Giggled.

Ryou takes over Bakura.

"Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Joey how's a bet losers has to tell their darkest secrets," Ryou yelled. "O yes," Duke yelled. "Ok", Tristan answers. "Sure," Yugi and Joey answered.

Choose if there gonna stay together or not

"I think they are gonna stay," Joey and Tristan yelled.

"Nope they won't stay," Duke and Yugi tolded.

"Excellent we will see if they stay or not", Ryou thinks.

"Do you think Ryou planning something," Yugi asked

"Maybe all he what's the to tell are darkest secrets,"Yami answered

"So it's harmless secret right," Yugi asked.

"We will see what Ryou has plan," Yami answers.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well guess that's the end for Chapter 4 Chapter 5 coming later time. Review Chapter 4 and Review it Chapter 5 will maybe be the change for Kabia maybe.**

**Thanks for the Reviews.**


End file.
